Thanks to booze
by Stephke23
Summary: Yuuri gets drunk... Oneshot Yuuram. I've rewritten this story!


**I've rewritten this story and I think its better now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Wolfram and Yuuri would be doing a lot more...beep.**

"Perhaps we shouldn't have given him so much." Günter said while he looked at the drunken Maou. Gwendal nodded beside him and looked how his youngest brother yelled something in the form of: "... cheater... everything in a skirt...". Yuuri clearly had enough of his fiancé and started to make his way through the people, who were present on the celebration. Of course Wolfram didn't let that happen and rushed after him. The Maou grabbed another glass of wine, but Conrad quickly took it out of his range.

"I think that you've had enough, Heika." The brown-head said with his never disappearing smile. Yuuri looked at him with narrow eyes and then with happy ones as if he hadn't seen the man in years.

"Conrad!" He exclaimed happily. His godfather shook his head and addressed Wolfram behind his fiancé.

"I think that it would be best if you brought Heika back to his chamber." He offered and Wolfram nodded eagerly.

"Come on, wimp." Yuuri's fiancé grabbed his arm and led them back to their room.

* * *

After falling a couple of times and Yuuri yelling at the painting of Shinou that he knew him from somewhere, they eventually reached their chamber. Wolfram laid the double black on the bed and quickly got their nightwear. To his regret, the Maou had fallen asleep when he got back.

"Yuuri!" He hissed angry, but the boy slept too soundly. Wolfram sighed and decided to dress his king himself. With shivering hands he started to open the vest. 'This is probably the closed I'm ever going to be to touch his naked skin.' He thought bitter. He released the Maou of his vest and started with the shirt. The blonde couldn't resist the tempting chest in front of him and caressed it lightly. Sighing once more he started with the trousers. The pants flew on the ground and now only the black thong was still present. Now Wolfram started to reconsider.

'Perhaps I shut keep that on or Yuuri's going to think I raped him or something.' He thought while looking at the crotch before him.

"Hehe..." Wolfram's face shot surprised up to see his fiancé wide awake. "Do you want me that badly, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked tempting still in his drunken state. The blonde wanted to defend himself, but once his lips separated the king pushed his on them and let his tongue slip through them. First, the prince was too shocked to register that the Maou was ravishing his mouth, but eventually he started to fight for dominance.

'Yuuri is kissing me!' He screamed in his head and he put more pressure on his lips to deepen the kiss. 'Wait! Yuuri is drunk and kissing me!' He corrected himself. He tried to push the Maou off, but as a result the king drew him closer. Wolfram almost went in shock when he felt the Maou's naked chest against his skin. 'What?' He hadn't even noticed that Yuuri had stripped him of half his clothes. Wolfram knew that he had to stop it now or he would probably regret it. He had wanted this for so long. 'Perhaps when we've done this, Yuuri will see that he loves me.' Wolfram put himself at rest before his mind got clouded with lust.

When he finally needed air, Yuuri let go of Wolframs bruised lips. The blonde was still panting for air when his fiancé was already sucking on his neck. The Maou left a trail of love bites behind and started to open the trousers of the prince. While the pants fell to the ground, he pushed his fiancé on the bed and crawled on top of him. He started to tongue massage a tempting nipple while his hands were caressing the body underneath him.

Wolfram let both hands run over the double black's back and then entwined them in his hair. "Yuuri..." He moaned. "Ah!" He couldn't oppress the moans, this was better then he ever dreamt off. When he felt Yuuri remove his thong, he decided that it was time for the lube. He seized to the night table and with the Maou's help got the bottle out off it.

The king kissed him passionately while spreading the lube out on three fingers. With his other hand he took Wolfram's shaft and started to pump it.

"Ah... Yuuri..." Wolfram groaned. He tried to concentrate on the hand that was pleasuring him and not the other one that was entering him from behind. "That's enough... please Yuuri... screw me..." The prince pleaded when he couldn't take it anymore.

The king listened and withdrew his fingers. He covered his cock with the lube and placed himself before Wolfram's entrance. Kissing his lover, he thrusted into him.

Wolfram could keep his screams in, but instead his nails were drawing blood from Yuuri's back. Once the king had penetrated him entirely, he remained motionless letting his fiancé get used to him. He gave the prince butterfly kisses over his whole face until he felt the nails disappear from his back.

Wolfram nodded and Yuuri started thrusting. The pain got overpowered with pleasure when the Maou hit the blonde's prostate and he screamed it out. Now Yuuri knew were to aim and accelerated his thrusts.

The prince started to feel a warm sensation in his abdomen and not much later he came while screaming his king's name. After a couple more thrusts his fiancé also came and he fell dead tired on Wolfram.

"Wolf..." Yuuri mumbled before he fell asleep.

"Sleep, Yuuri." Wolfram answered full love while he caressed the black locks. He shifted so that the Maou slipped out of him and snuggled back in his lover's arms.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a splitting headache. He wanted to bring his hands to his head, but noticed that he was holding something… correction... he noticed he was holding someone. While fright caught his heart he opened his eyes and looked just like he had expected in the sleeping face of Wolfram. What he hadn't expected, was that he would look so happy. Now he also noticed that he could feel rather much of the blonde.

His eyes slid down and to his fear he saw that they were both naked. Memories of the previous night were returned and screaming he released himself from Wolfram's embrace. He grabbed his pajamas and dressed himself quickly. When he looked back to the bed, he looked straight in half opened emerald eyes.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked sleepy.

"L-last night, t-that shouldn't have happened." The king stammered before fleeing out of the room. The blonde watched him leave and felt his heart break. He couldn't stop his tears from falling and quickly hid his face in his pillow, crying his heart out.

* * *

Two week afterwards Wolfram was still sleeping in his old chamber and he still hadn't exchanged a single word with his fiancé. But he did had to admit that he was glad that Yuuri hadn't broken off their engagement, but now he started to think about it himself.

'Perhaps I should do it. Yuuri's a wimp and he clearly doesn't have any feelings for me.' Wolfram tormented himself, not knowing that his fiancé was just starting to doubt that.

* * *

"He looked so beautiful." Yuuri sighed while he looked out of the window of his study.

"Heika, pay attention!" Günter shouted him from his thoughts. He was glad that his teacher hadn't heard him, but he had to admit that Wolframs after-sex glow were incredibly beautiful. 'Grr... I can't stop thinking about him.' He beat himself and looked how Günter pointed to something in the book before him.

* * *

Conrad looked how his younger brother came running towards him with his sword ready to attack. Like usually Wolfram acted with too much emotion and left this time a pretty large opening. Since that Conrad didn't really wanted to hurt the younger man, he gave him a soft kick in the stomach.

It was a soft kick, so Conrad was more than surprised when Wolfram fell on the ground and started to throw up.

"Wolfram!" Conrad rushed towards the blonde and got the blonde locks out of his face. When his stomach had been emptied, Wolfram fell backwards. "Are you better, now? If you feel sick you should have said so." Conrad said friendly while he signed a maid.

Wolfram examined his brother from under his hair and sighed internally. He couldn't tell him that he had been throwing up to whole morning. "I'm fine." He answered while crawling up his feet again.

"Nevertheless I think that you better go and see Gisela." The brown-head offered concerned and Wolfram nodded to put him at rest. Without looking at his brother again, he went looking for Günter's daughter.

* * *

Yuuri almost was knocked over by the three maids, who were running behind Anissina.

"Sorry, Heika!" They excused themselves quickly.

"What's going on?" He asked aloud not expecting an answer.

"Wolfram got sick during his training with Conrad." Murata appeared behind him, making his friend jump a meter in the air.

"Where the hell did you come from? And since when have you been here? Wait... What? Wolfram's sick?" He interrupted himself. "Where is he?" He asked in panic.

"He has gone to see Gisela." The Great Sage mumbled and the Maou ran away like a madman.

* * *

"So, this morning you've also been throwing up?" Gisela asked to be sure and Wolfram nodded. "Alright, I'm going to draw some blood." She said reassuring while she got a needle in sight. The blonde nodded once more and let his friend do her job. "I'll go and perform a couple of tests. They won't take long, so you can wait here." The medic ordered friendly. Wolfram nodded for the third time and watched her leave the room.

"What could there be wrong with me?" He asked himself aloud. He had a presumption, but was too stubborn to actually believe it. He leaned backwards and nested himself comfortably on the bed he was occupying. For a couple of minutes he just stared at the ceiling, until the door flew open. "Gisela..." He started, but was stopped by a rattling Yuuri.

"Wolfram! Are you alright? Does Gisela know what's wrong? Where is she? Has she gone and get the medicine? Then..."

"Yuuri!" The blonde shouted at his fiancé, who visible shrunk. "What are you doing here?" The patient asked regaining his calmed.

"I heard that you were sick and I wanted to know what was wrong." Yuuri examined his fiancé body and felt relieved that there weren't any external wounds to see.

"Since when do you care?" Wolfram asked, refusing to look at the Maou.

"Wolf... Forgive me." The king started. "I was drunk that night and when I woke up I couldn't comprehend what had happened." The blonde felt his heart clench painfully and wanted the double black to stop, but the Maou wasn't planning on doing that. "Now I remember clearly and..." Yuuri moved closer to the bed, making the prince glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Since that night… I haven't able to think about anything or anyone else but you." Now the blonde turned his head surprised at his fiancé and the king brought his hand to Wolfram's cheek, caressing it gently. "Yuuri..." Wolfram asked hopefully.

* * *

"Ah Heika, great timing." Gisela had returned and looked with a smile at the Maou, who quickly jumped away from the patient.

"Gisela…, what's wrong with Wolfram?" He asked the woman, getting over his surprise.

"Nothing. He's as healthy as a fish." She said still smiling.

"But..." The medic signed that the Maou should let her finish. "He's entirely fine, just like the baby. Congratulation, Heika." Gisela congratulated the couple.

"B... baby? But Wolfram is a man! Right?" He asked to be certain to the patient.

"Of course! And that's something you of all people should be certain off!" Wolfram shouted while he caressed his tummy.

"Heika, unlike humans, male demons can bear children." Gisela made him clear. "That's the reason a relationship between two men is common." Yuuri's mouth fell open while he looked from the doctor to the patient.

"They could have told me that." He mumbled. Again something he didn't know of his own people... of his own fiancé. "So... what's it going to be?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It's still too early to know that, wimp." Wolfram clearly was glad that Yuuri didn't freak out, instead the Maou was looking love-strucked at his fiancé. He took the prince's head between his hands and softly he kissed those pink lips.

"I love you, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered so that only Wolfram could hear him.

"I love you too, Yuuri." The blonde prince whispered back, blushing like mad.

**Stephke23: This was mine first yaoi lemon, so tell me if you liked it. R&R.**


End file.
